Hasta aquí
by chibi-sennin
Summary: No, Takishima Kei ya no va a ser solo un buen amigo, compañero y rival para Hikari, ya no.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ**

Capitulo uno

Yo soy Takishima Kei, hijo del dueño del grupo Takishima, estudio en la escuela Hakusenkan en la que soy S.A ranking 1, tengo buenos amigos, mis padres están vivos y me tratan bien, tengo un hermano menor que al parecer siente afecto por mi… así que tengo una buena vida...

— ¡NO ME DIGAS SEGUNDO LUGAR! —gritó adorablemente Hikari, antes de salir corriendo.

Por qué, por qué será que teniéndolo todo sigue siendo insuficiente sin Hikari, para nadie es un misterio que le gustaba, claro excepto para ella y no es como si se lo haya ocultado soy bastante obvio pero es tan densa …

— …Claro señorita número 2 — es tan divertida que se moleste con solo eso.

Kei mira a Hikari triste, no puede evitarlo querer algo tanto y por tanto tiempo sin que se vean muchas esperanzas de realizarlo, es frustrante pero simplemente no puede dejar de añorarlo…

— Takishima —oyó que Hikari decía— ¿te pasa algo?, ¿estas enfermo?

Un pequeña, pero linda sonrisa aparece en la cara de Kai cuando siente las manos de Hikari en su cara.

— Hey Takishima— esa sonrisa en su cara solo significa… —, ¡compitamos! Esta vez te ganare —termina con una pose de chico bueno haciendo al hacer buena acción con el pulgar arriba, casi puede ver el destello de sus dientes.

— No sueñes miss 2, pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga —voltea para verla echando humos por las orejas y le sonríe, — Todo.

— ¡Ja! No, no esta vez, y cuando yo gane te hare hacer lo que yo diga jajaja si… — seguía balbuceando, de forma adorable por supuesto, sobre ganarle — ¡prepárate Takishima!

Si, ya recuerda el motivo del porque ella tiene que estar a su lado, porque solo Hikari no se ira sin importar que ocurra, por que para ella es Takishima y no puede estar menos relacionado a su estatus que cuando los demás lo llama Kei, porque ella es Hikari y… y maldita sea es linda, inteligente y sexy, si también atolondrada.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero está solo mostraba decisión, No ya no sería solo un amigo/rival para ella.

— ¡Ya te acobardaste Takishima!

— No Hikari, solo pensaba en lo que te pediré cuando gane.

— Eso no ocurrirá, ¡no esta vez!

Ya vería lo que le hará cuando gane él, llegó la hora de hacerle ver lo que el numero 1 le podía hacer al 2, ya vera.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

HASTA AQUÍ

Capitulo dos

— kk…k..ke…kekk…i — con la cara de un rojo tomate, Hikari aún no podía decir su nombre sin tartamudear.

— Es Kei, fácil y simple K.E.I — la miro con burla en sus ojos ámbares.

— ¡Eso es lo que dije Takishima!

— Cariño lo único que hiciste es repetir la "k" muchas veces — soltó una risita—, pero de todos modos así eres linda.

Y así de rápido su cara paso por otros tres tonos de rojo en un segundo.

Algo le pasaba a Takishima, desde hace una semana, desde ese día en que le ganó (otra vez) en la carrera a la que lo había retado, Takishimia se comportaba de forma extraña con ella, ¿sería una nueva forma de burla? Ya no le decía miss 2 y… y le decía…

— Vamos cariño, llegaremos tarde a la función — la apuro mientras le agarraba la mano.

— ¡Aaaah! —gritó mientras se soltaba de su mano y retrocedía — Takishima, qq…que pasa, ¿qué te hice? Esto es una broma, ya se hay cámaras… — mirando a todos lados buscando la dichosa cámara, no se dio cuenta que Kei se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió su mano en la barbilla.

— Amor, la función comenzará sin nosotros —y sin que pudiera reaccionar sintió algo cálido en su frente. — Vamos o llegaremos tarde —notó que le agarraba la mano, pero eso no le podía importar menos en ese momento.

Takishima la había besado

Takishima la había besado

Takishima la había besado

Takishima la había besado

¡Takishima la había besado!

Eso solo podía significar que Takishima… que él, oh por dios… debe ser lo que venía pensando desde que noto su extraño comportamiento… si, que otra cosa podría ser… bueno ella ya sabía qué hacer.

…

…

…

— ¡Takishima! O debería decir alien que secuestró a Takishima y lo suplantó, tú…— Se tuvo que callar cuando miro que estaba en una sala de cine.

…

…

…

— Jajajaja… tú pensaste que yo… jajajaja— con lágrimas en los ojos Takishima solo podía reír— esto es hilarante Hikari.

— ¡Que otra cosa querías que pensara! Tú… ya deja de reírte — dijo inflando su mejillas viéndose muy tierna.

— Bueno pues que me gustas, es más lógico que pensar que soy un alien — se agacha para estar cara a cara— no crees cariño.

Y la besa

En los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

**N/A: Muchas gracias a: pame, Pinku-sama 22 y a konan Akatsuki por sus reviews, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, sigan mandando reviews! eso sí que motiva :D**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ**

Capitulo tres

— Hikari…

Silencio

— Hey Hikari, ¿me escuchas? ¿Porque no te mueves? —Kei intentaba hacer reaccionar a Hikari picándole las mejillas con el dedo

La joven se había quedado paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos, después de que el beso terminara.

— Hikaari, vamos reacciona, no creo que bese tan mal como para que… o no será más bien… que quedaste totalmente impresionada por mi forma de besar.

Con una gran sonrisa Kei se agacha a la altura de Hikari y acerca su boca al oído de esta.

— Hey _cariño _¿quieres otro? Yo te doy los que quieras… —no hay respuesta— bien lo tomare como un si, prepara tus labios...

Prepara tus labios

Prepara tus labios

Labios

Takishima

Labios

Beso

BESO

Y antes de que nada ocurra, Hikari con una voltereta muy cool se aleja de Kei

…

…

…

—Ja..pff..Jaja — Hikari solo podía decir eso mientras tenía la cara oculta por su pelo.

— ¿Hikari?

— Jajajaja pff JAJAJAJA... — levanta la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad— tsk, tsk, vaya Takishima — algo le pasaba a Hikari, su voz sonaba un poco tétrica y tenía los ojos un poco oscurecidos —, crees que con eso me vas a vencer, ja pues estas muy equivocado.

— Pero que…

— Debo de admitir que al principio no entendía tu plan, fue muy listo de tu parte hacerte pasar por un alien y no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta que lo planeaste todo para distraerme, si, como viste que en los próximos exámenes es imposible que quede en segundo lugar… otra vez, armaste todo esto de tal manera que yo estuviera preocupada por pensar que te habían secuestrado por extraterrestres… ¡Pues déjame decirte que no ha funcionado así que ya no lo hagas!

Y se fue, dejando a Takishima Kei, con la boca abierta, lleno de incredulidad, y con ganas de llorar de frustración… que más podía hacer…

— Hikari vas a hacer mi ruina —empezó a caminar mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba — bueno solo tengo que cambiar mi estrategia, serás mía Hikari… o al menos sabrás a que me refiero al final de esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Correr

Correr

Correr

Correr

Pff Ya me canse

…

…

_Que fue lo que ocurrió… Takishima me dijo que mm..m..m me quería y luego… beso… me besó… y lo único que se me ocurrió fue quedarme como estúpida para después soltarle todas esas tonterías… y yo que pensé que lo del alien era muy razonable, en verdad que quedaba con to… ¡No basta concéntrate! …_

— Bueno yo tengo que…— se va acercando a una casa grande muy grande, y toca el timbre.

— ¿He? ¿Hikari?

Hikari con ojos llorosos se arrojó a los brazos de la persona que salió de la casa.

_Bueno, después de todo allí es donde quería estar en esos momentos. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ**

Capitulo cuatro

* * *

— A ver si entendí… Takishima Kei tu eterno rival te ha dicho que te quiere y te besó.

— ¡Si!

— Y luego dijiste un montón de tonterías porque… me puedes repetir el por qué las dijiste querida Hikari.

—¡No!

— Pero si nunca me dijiste el por que

—...

— Uff, bueno después de eso echaste a correr a mis brazos.

— ¡Si

— … ¡Muy bien mi hermosa hikari!

Una linda chica de pelo corto tenía en un fuerte abrazo a Hikari mientras repetía una y otra vez "muy bien" "Kei no se merece ni tocar un solo pelo de mi hermosa Hikari"

— P-pp-pero ¿qué debo hacer? Yo…

— ¡No! tú no te preocupes yo me encargo de Kei —soltando al fin a Hikari— tengo que irme, te puedes quedar si quieres Hikari, esta es tu casa, bueno ya me voy bye bye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— No.

— Y sí…

— No.

— Pero, entiende ella esta…

— No.

— Tienes que entend...

— ¡Ya basta! No me rendiré con Hikari, he estado aguantando todo este tiempo que siempre estés tan pegada a ella porque eres mujer pero ya no lo soporto —Kei estaba muy enojado, con aura negra a su alrededor miran a la chica que estaba sentada en frente suya— Akira — Suavizando el tono de voz—, ya es hora de que sepa si puedo tener una oportunidad con Hikari, y tengo que dejarle claro mis sentimientos pero es tan cabezota que tengo que ser… bastante claro.

— Si, si, si ya me lo suponía — lo mira con una sonrisita — solo quería ver que tan desesperado estas, es que… ¡No me podía perder el verte todo frustrado por que Hikari no te hace caso jajaja…

— …

— Hubiera amado ver tu rostro cuando jajajaja… te dijo alien… — y estallo en carcajadas mientras el aura de Kei se estaba haciendo más oscura— bueno hombre, no tienes que ponerte así— dijo al notar que estaba en peligro.

— Ya vete, y no te entrometas Akira.

— Jejeje..jeje aham —se aclaró la garganta— bueno y-ya me voy, pero que conste que no te t-tengo miedo solo que tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Uff esto me pasa por meterme donde no me importa, ahora que le diré a Hikari —lloriqueo un poco— Me pregunto si podré distraerla con un postre y ese nuevo té que encargue.

Pero eso no fue necesario ya que al llegar a su residencia le avisaron que Hikari ya se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente iba entrando a la escuela Hikari quien tenía unas horribles ojeras e iba totalmente desarreglada apenas y llevaba el uniforme.

— Aaah tengo tanto sueño, por culpa de Takishi… K-kk-Kei no pude dormir.

Siguió caminando para reunirse con los chicos en el invernadero cuando…

— H.I.K.A.R.I

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho— maldición como se te ocurre sorpren…— se calla al ver a Kei muy cerca de ella.

— No fue mi intención, lo siento cariño —un poco más cerca— ¿necesitas un abrazo? —no espero respuesta, sin darse cuenta, Hikari ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Kei, quien tenía enterrada la cara en el cuello de ella— Hueles muy bien, te pusiste perfume para mí, eso se merece un beso —y otra vez, tomándola desprevenida la besó en el cuello.

— N-no, suéltame — lo empujo, tenía la cara sonrojada— Yo…

— Hikari —la interrumpe— compitamos, si yo ganó tú haces lo que quiera y viceversa.

— Yo… pero.

— Vamos, no me dirás que ya te rendiste, bueno tienes razón siempre serás la numero dos. — Mostrando su mejor sonrisa de superioridad que tiene en su repertorio— Después de todo soy invencible y siempre seré el mejor, es decir el primer lugar— Se da la vuelta y sigue caminando.

— ¡Acepto!

Kei sonríe aún más.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

**N/A: ¡Perdón! Sé que me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, tratare de no hacerlos esperar tanto con el próximo. :D:D:D:D Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, en verdad, por favor es muy bonito ver que te llegan estas cosas y motivador.**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ**

Capitulo cinco

* * *

Alrededor de las 12:00 pm, hora en que todos los alumnos se encuentran en clases en sus escuelas, en general, en todas partes… pero no, no en todas las escuelas los alumnos se encuentran en sus salones, ni en un paseo escolar no…

Suspensión de clases

No

Desastre natural

No

Huelga estudiantil o docente

No

Entonces porque sus alumnos no están en clases se preguntaban los maestros de la Academia Privada Hakusen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el gimnasio

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes perdidos se encontraban en ese lugar… lo bueno es que era un gimnasio espacioso…

— ¡Y aquí viene la última vuelta parece que va en empate… si señores va en empate!

Y el ruido del público estudiantil no espera vitoreando a su favorito

¡Takishima Kei!

¡Hanazono Hikari!

— … Y el ganador de la carrera de los 10,000m es… ¡un empate!

Y si antes había ruido, ahora no podías ni escuchar tus propios pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni ella se lo podía creer, como era posible… levanta la mirada para verlo; completamente relajado y nada cansado… es que no le sorprende que no haya ganado como siempre… a menos que…

Se enfureció, no recordaba haber estado tan furiosa, quería romper algo, ya.

— ¡Takishima Kei! —Gritó furiosamente, acercándose muy rápido— ¡Cómo pudiste! — Hikari parecía que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

El mencionado la volteo a ver— ¿de que estas hablando Hikari?

— No te hagas el tonto, explícame los resultados de esta carrera, como es que de nunca ganar pase a empatarte dime.

— Ah, ya entiendo, pero no querida yo no empaté apropósito, yo di mi mejor esfuerzo y tú el tuyo—Kei mostró una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos— El ganar esta carrera en específico debe representar una motivación más grande para ti de lo que pensaba. Tú no quieres cumplir con el resultado de llegar a perder.

— Yo… Yo, eso no es…

— Prepárate Hikari tenemos que desempatar. Una carrera más — la mira intensamente— te espero en la línea de salida.

Cuando Kei se aleja de Hikari, no alcanza a observar la expresión de esta.

— Yo lo que quiero, lo que quiero — Con la mirada baja, el pelo ocultándole el rostro— … Yo— Levanta la mirada, observando a cierto castaño que se posicionaba en la línea de meta y empieza a caminar hacia él— Yo sé exactamente lo quiero, y lo conseguiré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Takishima — lo llamó cuando estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Si?

— Esta vez ganare, hablo en serio

Y Kei pudo verlo, en sus palabras, su mirada decidida, esta vez sería diferente a las demás, sería un idiota sí la subestima, ella iba a por todo y odiaría hacer que se deprima cuando pierda (esta vez no sabía cómo reaccionaría) pero él no podía permitirse perder.

— A sus marcas — se colocan en su lugar — listos— esperando la última palabra — ¡Fuera!

Y solo el polvo se vio, ambos ya habían salido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Aquí vienen, señores esperemos que no sea otro empate, pero esto se ve demasiado parejo— el mismo comentarista (un alumno muy emocionado) seguía comentando la carrera.

— ¡Esperen! Aquí viene el desempate, va llegando, llega y llega y ¡si ganó!

— ¡El ganador es….!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Bueno ganaste, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

— Tú tienes que ser mi pareja por al menos un mes, ya sabes de enamorados, novio/novia.

— …(boca abierta, ojos agrandados a no más poder)

— No puedes negarte una apuesta es una apuesta y…

— Si, si ya sé, yo… cumpliré

Sonrisa

— Genial, mañana empezamos.

— Claro… hasta mañana… aun no lo puedo creer, ¿esto es lo que quieres?

— Si, ¡ya dije que no puedes echarte atrás!

—Lo sé, lo sé, yo… bueno nos vemos mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A partir de mañana será mi novio/novia


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ**

Capitulo seis

* * *

Hermosa mañana.

Suspiro, acompañado de sonrisa.

Se puede oler en el aire las flores silvestres propias de la temporada.

Voltear la cabeza hacia arriba.

Miren ese cielo, hoy promete ser más azul y despejado que ayer, oh y los pájaros, que alegre sonido sale de ellos (cuando están despiertos).

— Que mejor día que hoy para ir a la escuela y obtener todos esos valiosos conocimientos.

Esta persona tan alegre que hasta los ojos le brillan y cuando digo brillan me refiero a que parece que tienen diamantina, se levanta de su cama para alistarse he ir a la escuela…

No importa que sean las 4:00 am

Ni que el cielo este tan oscuro y nublado

Y Que olor a flores ni que nada, más bien tierra mojada ya que está empezando a llover.

Y mucho menos importa que sea fin de semana y por lo tango la escuela este cerrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar donde también alguien se le cruzo los cables y esta levantado a esas horas de la madrugada.

— Estudiante, no hay maestros, ni otros alumnos y las instalaciones están cerradas, es _sábado y la escuela está cerrada los sabados._

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que los sabados no abren la escuela? ¡yo tengo clases!

— Es imposible

— No lo es, a ver sí eso es cierto ¿porque está usted aquí? — sonrisa de superioridad tipo yo-gane-no-hay-excusas.

— Soy el vigilante — Suspiro resignado— mejor váyase a dormir y regrese el lunes. —dice mientras se aleja alegando que tantas horas en la escuela les debe estar lavando el cerebro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si muy hermosa mañana… si… ¡que hermosa ni que nada!

El cielo esta gris, llena de nubes.

Llueve, y no una lluviecita chinga pendejos* ¡nooo! Si no de esas que caminas por 10 segundos y ya estas escurriendo agua.

Y no solo la lluvia moja si no que hace que se creen charcos, charcos en la tierra, eso es igual a lodo, es decir adiós a sus zapatos favoritos y que decir de sus vaqueros que antes eran de mezclilla… ahora son color café… café caca, si… muy a la moda.

Y esos ruidos a estas horas de la madrugada (4:30 am)

…

— … que me deje entrar, tengo todo mi derecho como estudiante de esta escuela… hey me escucha no me ignore … hey…

…

Hay alguien gritando al portón de su escuela, pero quien podri…

Sonrisa

Si… como decía que hermosa mañana.

— Brincando en la lluvia lalalalala… pero que hermosa mañana, ¿ya lo había mencionado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— …Lo demandare por… —Se caya al escuchar a alguien atrás aclarando su garganta y se voltea.

— Buenos días, querida Hikari veo que estas muy enérgica hoy.

— K-kei — Sonrojo— y-yo es... que yo etto yo.

— No tienes que avergonzarte querida _novia _a mí también se me paso que era sábado.

— Y-y-yo— Hikari no sabe dónde meter la cabeza, no puede evitar el sonrojo ni el tartamudeo y eso que ayer…

Flash back

_Bueno ganaste, ¿Qué vas a pedir?_

— _Tú tienes que ser mi pareja por al menos un mes, ya sabes de enamorados, novio/novia._

…

— _Genial, mañana empezamos. _

— _Claro… hasta mañana… aun no lo puedo creer, ¿esto es lo que quieres? _

— _Si, ¡ya dije que no puedes echarte atrás!_

…

— Hikari —levanta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre— No te puedes echar para atrás —Dice seriamente Kei.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo desp…

— Después de todo—la interrumpe acabando lo que iba a decir por ella— Fuiste tú la que ganó, y decidió esto.

Y el sonrojo aumento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takishima Kei no cabía en sí de gozo, quería cantar, bailar, ¡festejar!

Novia

Hikari era su novia

Y lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo que se secuestrarla y encerrarla en su habitación hasta que viera que ella lo adora.

Ayer Hikari ganó, y ¡él no lo podía creer! La única competencia que le importaba ganar y pierde… oh pero Kami-sama debe amarlo por que resultó mejor a que si hubiera ganado él.

Bien es hora de aprovechar los beneficios del noviazgo

Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de esas que van acompañadas por sangrado de nariz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Hey! Takishima, Holaaa, te estoy hablando… _Y ahora a este que le pasa, y esa cara bobalicona nunca se la había visto… pero que… ¡eso es sangre!,_ —¡Kei! — _ bien creo que tendré que hacerlo reaccionar por contacto físico…_

_SLAP_

— Auch, ¡Hikari! ¿Porque me pegas? — Una gran marca roja en forma de mano se podía ver en su mejilla.

— No me hacías caso, estuve un buen rato tratando de hacer que reacciones… tenías una expresión muy rara en la cara… y sangrabas por la nariz… y que por que te sonro…

Takishima la interrumpe— Hikari.

— ¿Si?

— Cállate

Y sin darse cuenta la tomo de los hombres, la acerco a él y la beso profundamente en los labios… y ella… claro que no se iba a quedar paralizada, no esta vez, ¡Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de la serie de Special A estos pertenecen a Maki Minami, solo la trama es de mi invención.**

**N/A: Perdón por hacerlos esperar (otra vez) por el capítulo, y quiero decirles que me gustó escribir esta historia y que a su vez a ustedes les haya gustado leerla (si es el último capítulo). Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero que si salgo con otro fic me sigan apoyando.**

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste**

**Ja ne xD**

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ**

Capitulo siete

* * *

— Cállate.

Y no esperé más, la agarre y la bese

¿Por qué?

Porque, ella era mi novia y la podía besar cuanto quisiera ¡Si! Beneficios del noviazgo.

Ella era ahora _mía._

Lo malo es que cualquier acercamiento de mi parte, nunca realmente funciona… y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar por muy novios que seamos.

SI N.O.V.I.O.S

Sus _labios_ son tan suaves y su leng…

Oh por…

Esto se siente taaan bien.

¿Problemas con el acercamiento?... ya no más.

Al parecer Hikari está de acuerdo conmigo sobre profundizar el asunto que tenemos entre labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— No puedo creerlo, eso son Kei y Hikari y-y-y-yy-y y se están BESANDO… pffsjh —No pudo seguir hablando por que _alguien _le había _amablemente _estampado un golpe en la cara

— ¡Cállate tarado!

— ¡Buuaa! porque me tratas así Akira-chan

— Te van a escuchar y nos van matar —reflexionó un poco más—No, más bien Kei nos va a matar.

Tadashi se puso azul

Lo mejor era no molestar a Kei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Creyó escuchar algo a lo lejos

Pero ¿le importó?... ¡Claro que no!

Estaba besando a Hikari y nadie iba a interrum-

— ¿Escuchaste algo? — Dijo Hikari, sonrojada, mientras se despegaba de Kei.

…pir

— No sé de qué hablas, yo no escuche nada — Hizo el intento de comenzar otro beso— Ven aquí…

— ¡No! Yo sé que escuche a alguien gritar —Lo aparto empujándolo de la cara— ¡Vamos! — Y salió corriendo en busca del que estuviera en apuros.

Bien, fabuloso.

Ese alguien iba a gritar aún más, de eso se encargaba él.

Nadie interrumpía sus momentos románticos (muy pocos y esperados por mucho tiempo) con Hikari.

Nadie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corre

Corre

…

¡Oh No!

Correr mucho más rápido

Co-

— Tadashi

Maldición, y el que quería tener un futuro donde se casaba con su preciosa Akirae y ten-

— ¿Fuiste tú el que gritó cierto?

Fueron lindos sueños

— ¡Tadashi! — Alguien se había arrojado encima de el— ¿Estas bien? Te escuchamos gritar y…

Y el ya no la escucho, solo podía prestar atención a Kei.

A esa gran aura negra rodeándole y su mirada demonio.

Oh, él iba a morir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Hikari amor, escucha él se lo mere-

— Déjame en paz

— Pero, es que te estaba tocando y…

Paró de hablar al topar con Hikari que se había detenido de repente.

— Tú…

_Flash Back_

— … _Y me asuste, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —Se le miraba pálido, ¿estaba enfermo?_

— _No, estoy bien enserio Hikari —Tadashi seguía repitiendo que estaba bien pero cada vez se ponía más pálido y ¿azul?_

_Estaba pensando en llevarlo al hospital cuando sintió unas manos alejándome de Tadashi._

— _Ahora sí, tú ven aquí…_

— _¡Noooo!_

_No podía creerlo, Takishima agarró del cuello a Tadashi y empezó a golpearlo.. Pero que.._

— _¡Para Takishima¡_

_Golpe en el ojo_

— _¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_

_Ella intentaba meterse pero no la dejaba_

_Patada en el estomago_

— _Bien, creo que estamos a mano no Tada-_

— _¡Takishima Kei! —Estaba furiosa—__Vete y no te me vuelvas a acercar —Fue hacia Tadashi para ver qué tan dañado estaba._

_En eso ve que Akira llega a donde están ellos (siguiéndolos desde que Kei perseguía a su gritón novio)._

— _Ta-tadashi ¿Qué te paso?_

_Fin flash Back_

…

— Y después de eso llevamos a Tadashi al hospital, y tú fuiste el responsable — su voz ya no sonaba tan enojada, sino decepcionada— No puedes hacer eso cada vez que me acerque a mis amigos, no confías en mí.

— Yo confío Hikari, y sé que no pasaba nada pero es que — Suspiro— He deseado tanto estar contigo de esta manera y lo del beso, tu sabes me molestó mucho que nos hayan interrumpido y yo— Hizo una pausa—, no tengo escusa ¿verdad?

— No

— Me disculpare Hikari y enserio no lo volveré hacer — parecía niño chiquito regañado.

No podía soportar que la mirara así, con los ojos brillantes y… ¿eso es un puchero? Agg…

— Esta bien, pero más te vale que te disculpes— y sin más, lo dejo ahí parado.

— Por supuesto, mientras no se lo merezcan yo no les hago nada.

Sonrisa arrogante

Empezó a caminar para alcanzarla y tal vez continuar lo que habían interrumpido.

Después de todo, Hikari era su novia, _es su novia_ y por lo tanto _él_ podía hacer eso con ella y _más._

Claro por ahora solo novios, ya más adelante daría el siguiente paso, en cuento a Hikari se le pasara la sorpresa.

Suspiró

Se preguntaba cuanto pasaría para eso, pero bueno…

— ¡Hikari, amor mío espérame!

Solo sabía una cosa _Ella _siempre sería _suya_

_Siempre._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
